Edmund Rice (c.1594 - 1663)
Biography Dea. Edmund Rice was born in 1594 in Berkhamstead, County Hertfordshire, England and died on 3 May 1663 in Marlborough, Middlesex County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. He was christened in 1594 in Sudbury, County Suffolk, England. He is buried in North Cemetery in Wayland, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA. He married in England his first wife, Thomazine Frost (1600 - 1654). He arrived in 1640 in the Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America; he came with is his first wife, Tamazine and his children from England. Facts and Occupation In 1638 he was a co-founder of Sudbury, Massachusetts. In the fall of 1639, the plot of the village of Sudbury, now Wayland, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America was laid out and he was on of the first to build a house there. His house was 4 acres of land on Old North Street near Mill Brook. On 4 Sep 1639, 20 Apr 1640, and 8 Nov 1640 he received his share of meadow land which amounted to a total of 43 acres and three quarters acres. He also owned the upper and common lands which amounted to a total of 247 acres. In 1640, 1643, 1653-1654 he was a Selectmen from Sudbury, Middlesex County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. In 1640, 1643, 1652-1654. He was Representative to the Great and General Court of the Massachusetts Bay Colony. He sold his farm on 1 Sep 1642 to John Moore and on 13 Sep 1642 he took a six year lease of the Dunster farm, which was located on the shore of Lake Cochituate. He bought lands from the Widow Axtell in 1643 which was between Philemon Whale’s place and his own at Rice’s Spring. Between Timber Neck and Glover farm, near the Spring he built a another house in the South part of the town of Sudbury, Middlesex County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. In 1657-1663 he was Selectman of Marlboro, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. He would later buy the Whale house of 9 acres, which formed the main part of the Rice homestead as well as buying the Jennison farm of 200 acres, which extended from the Dunster farm to the Weston line and in 1659, he and his son bught the Dunster farm. The Great and General Court of Massachusetts Bay Colony give Edmund Rice in 1652 50 acres at Rice’s End and 80 more acres near the Beaver Dam in 1659. Lineage Dea. Edmund Rice (c.1594 - 1663) m. Thomasine Frost (1600 - 1654) Henry Rice (1620 - c.1710) m. Elizabeth Moore (c.1620 - 1650) Rachel Rice ( - ) m. Capt. Thomas Drury (1668 - 1723) Rachel Drury ( - 1780) m. George Fairbanks III (1685 - 1763) Lt. Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) m. Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (1826 - 1899) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) References Books Internet Birth * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edmund_Rice_%281638%29 * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=29453093 Mariage * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edmund_Rice_%281638%29 * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=29453093 Children * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edmund_Rice_%281638%29 * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=29453093 Death * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edmund_Rice_%281638%29 * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=29453093 Occupation * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edmund_Rice_%281638%29 * http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=29453093